


Darling We'll Be Alright

by herecomethedreams



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Possible smut later, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomethedreams/pseuds/herecomethedreams
Summary: Four years after her coronation, Elsa is forced to accept the help of a much more powerful Kingdom to defend her country. She didn't realise that that would mean falling in love with the Captain of their contingent as well. (ElsaxFOC)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, so it's been a while since I actually put anything on the site, but I'm back again. I hope you guys like my OC of Captain Anaea Hypatia Forest, let me know in the comments what you think.

Arendelle, typically a neutral country had become the centre of conversation in royal courts throughout the world. Some countries saw the now open state as an opportunity for trade, others saw it as a driving force for modernisation of politics, societal thought, and technology. However, others saw it as either a threat or a new source to gain a tactical advantage due to Her Majesty, Queen Elsa's apparent powers.

 

Elsa, being well aware of Arandelle's status as a neutral power and wishing to keep it that way was faced with the very real threat of invasion by foreign powers who wished to somehow harness her power or use her to fight their wars via coercion.

 

For several months Elsa had undergone negotiations with Arendelle's largest ally, Albionium, to help with such threats against her and her country. Arendelle's military over the centuries had become more than just lacking and if these threats were to be staved off Elsa knew that Arendelle would once again have to become a military power to be reckoned with.

 

Albionium had finally come to the agreement that a contingent of their Army as well as some of her finest Naval officers would be placed in Arendelle until further notice in the hopes that they would help to train Arendelle's growing military in order to make her a more serious contester if the need arose.

 

Elsa sighed heavily as she looked out of her office window at the Albionium ship as it docked into the harbour. She never wanted this to happen, she was a firm believer in negotiation and peace. However, as her advisors liked to point out, this was not a luxury she would always be able to afford. There had been talk in the more aggressive kingdoms of how to use Elsa to their advantage. She had received almost daily letters from other states suggesting a new prince that would make a 'perfect' match for her to marry. Elsa was no fool, she was well aware that these states had no interest in her happiness with their princes, they wanted her to fight for them, and eventually, produce an heir to inherit her powers.

 

Albionium, a small country for sure, but a large world power, arguably the largest power, had been Arendelle's ally for centuries and had been the only kingdom to offer her their assistance once word had spread to them of her situation.

 

It had taken months for the negotiations to finally end, Elsa herself did not trust King Albert of Albionium and thought that he had ulterior motives, Albert was an impatient man and grew easily frustrated at the Queen's reluctance to enter a treaty with him. Finally, the terms were agreed, and all parties seemed satisfied with the outcome.

 

Despite the obvious benefits this deal was producing and despite the fact that over the many months of negotiation Elsa had come to trust King Albert, she could not help but feel uneasy at the prospect of having foreign troops in her land. Elsa however, had no choice.

 

She watched the ship for hours as it docked, as the troops were unloaded and put into formation, she watched as their officers issued orders to them all and watched as they were escorted by her royal guard to their barracks and new posts. The nervous feeling in her gut never ceased.

 

After hours of watching and as the sun crept down into the horizon a knock startled her out of musings.

 

"Come in," Elsa cringed at the sound of her voice, she sounded scratchy and as if she hadn't spoken in days.

 

Anna slowly crept into her sister's study and gently shut the door behind her. Elsa was obviously nervous, there was no ice in the room but it was significantly colder than the rest of the castle and Anna had to supress a shiver at the sudden drop.

 

"Elsa? You okay?"

 

Elsa turned around to face her sister and nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her features. "I'm sorry Anna, I've just been preoccupied with the arrival of the Albionium troops."

 

Anna nodded thoughtfully before she broke out in a large smile, "have you seen them? Don't tell Kristoff but there's some real dreamy guys there… not that I would you know… I only have eyes for Kristoff of course… I mean obviously I can appreciate a good looking guy… I mean not that I'd do anything more than that…"

 

Elsa couldn't help the giggle that escaped at her sister's antics, "Anna don't worry I understand what you mean."

 

Anna looked bashfully down at her shoes, a small smile on her face, "well I was just you know noticing for you, maybe your true love is down there."

 

Elsa tensed slightly at this, Anna had no idea, Elsa hadn't told her. Her court tried to parade man after man at her in the hopes she would find one acceptable, marry, and start producing heirs, however, despite their best efforts the Queen never seemed interested in any of them. Elsa knew why, she didn't want to marry a man, never did even as a small girl when her mother would gush about how beautiful a bride she would make, she just didn't know how to tell everyone else that.

 

Anna didn't seem to notice Elsa's discomfort at the topic and carried on her speech about Albionium men and how tall and handsome they were as Elsa's stomach churned at the prospect of having to marry one of them.

 

"Anyway, I only came up here because dinner is in like ten minutes and I had a feeling you'd forget all about it again and there's that stupid rule that I can't start eating until you do and I'm starving so you know."

 

Elsa looked startled that she had somehow managed to waste away most of the day by staring at the arrival of the Albionium soldiers.

 

"You're right I would have forgotten, it's a good job you're so intuitive."

 

Anna grinned and took hold of Elsa's arm, dragging her down to the dinner hall with her, Elsa laughing the entire way down.

* * *

 

Captain Anaea Hypatia Forest stepped off the HMS Vanguard and onto Arendelle's gleaming dock. Her troops filed off and got into size order ready to be put into formation. Her good friend, Sergeant Miles Miller took control of the troops and formed them into the ranks ready for Major Luke Byrnes to take over. Anaea made her way over to her third in command, Lieutenant Jimmy O'Neil, another old friend of hers, and discussed the plans for the foreseeable future. The officers and high-ranking NCO's would all be in charge of training Arendelle's new recruits alongside the Captain of Her Majesty's guard Captain Nilsen, and his Lieutenant, Lieutenant Berg.

 

As they discussed the plans Captain Nilsen marched over and saluted, "Captain Forest, it is an honour to have someone of your reputation come to help train our new recruits."

 

Anaea saluted back and smiled at the man, "Captain Nilsen, thank you for welcoming us into your city, we await your instructions on where we shall be staying and training."

 

Anaea and Captain Nilsen marched to the front of the contingent and after brief formalities, Nilsen debriefed her men on where they shall be staying and what was expected of them. The majority of her men would remain as they were, they were to be used as the 'example' so that Arendelle's new recruits could learn from watching how they operated, the officers bar Major Byrnes would go with Anaea and the majority of her high-ranking NCOs to help the current Arendellian military train their massive wave of new recruits.

 

After hours Anaea's troops were finally settled into their accommodation and had all gathered in the mess for their evening meal. Spirits were high among the troops and the Arendellians appeared to mix well with their Albionium counterparts.

 

Captain Nilsen sat next to her at the officer's table, smiling slightly at her, "Captain, it is my pleasure to inform you that Her Majesty, Queen Elsa has requested that she be present tomorrow at afternoon inspection. I hope that your men will be at their best for her arrival, Her Majesty is a formidable woman and one I would gladly give my life for, the last thing I want her to think is that Albionium sent their shoddiest men. I am sure that this is not the case what with your reputation in battle and as a commander, however, I just wished to impress the honour that she has bestowed upon us by her presence."

 

Anaea attempted to give the man her best polite smile, "you have nothing to fear Captain Nilsen, my men are the best in the Albionium army for a reason."

 

Anaea was sure of her men and well aware of their status as the best in the army. She was a fair commander, she was strict and tough, but the men were better for it, they were the most disciplined, the most skilled, and the smartest the Albionium army had to offer and she was proud of every single one of them.

 

Nilsen seemed pleased with her response and happily nodded as he began eating his meal. Anaea was aware that Nilsen had been extremely opposed to the Queen's agreement with King Albert to bring them here to help train their new recruits. Nilsen had tried to argue that it was too dangerous to bring so many foreign troops into their capital, and even more dangerous for them to help train the several thousand recruits the Arendellian military found themselves with as they could easily sabotage them from the inside. However, the Queen had no choice, her trained military just could not cope with the sheer numbers of people who needed to be trained and the only viable option appeared to be to accept Albionium's offer of help.

 

Anaea understood Nilsen's objection, if the tables were turned she was sure she would have reacted much in the same way, if not worse to the Queen's decision. However, as it stood the decision had been made, and even though both Anaea and Nilsen disagreed for their own reasons, there was nothing to be done.

 

Anaea found herself curious as to what the Queen would be like, she had heard stories of course, everyone alive knew of the events of her coronation. She had heard her fellow officers claim her to be the most beautiful woman alive, and had heard the politicians worry when it came to business with her as she was extremely intelligent and thus impossible to manipulate into a bad deal for herself and her country.

 

After their meal Anaea called NCOs to her and informed them of the Queen's presence at the inspection, she told her NCOs to be sure to pass this information onto the men in their rooms and impress the importance of the visit on them, if any of them seemed to be under-preforming, or even if one of them had so much as a speck of dirt on their shoes they would be doing press-ups until she personally was satisfied.

 

After she had spoken with her NCOs Anaea met with her friends, Jimmy, and Luke, to walk back to where the officers would be sleeping. She debriefed them on tomorrow's events on the walk back and after that Luke suggested a game of cards topped with a few glasses of scotch to finish the evening.

 

They stayed in Luke's quarters until it became too late for them to continue, or as Anaea suspected, because she kept winning and the two men wanted to keep hold of their remaining money before she cleaned them out.

 

As she lay in bed thinking of tomorrow's events her mind wandered to the Queen and her curiosity surrounding the woman peaked again. Only tomorrow could answer the many questions about the queen that burned in her mind, Anaea soon fell asleep to the sound of the ocean just outside her window and the thought of meeting the famous Queen Elsa tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already know where I want this story to go which will probably mean more regular updates. Anyway here's chapter two where the two meet. I hope you guys like it.

Anaea had spent the majority of the morning in her office with Captain Nilsen going over the finer details of the training that would commence on Monday morning. Nilsen was obviously trying to limit the amount of contact the Albionium troops had with the Arendellian recruits. Anaea couldn't blame the man, she would probably do the same, that however, did not stop his attitude from annoying her.

 

They finally made some progress after hours of argument when the time came for them to leave and get ready for the Queen's arrival.

 

Anaea stepped outside into the bright sunlight as her men were getting onto parade. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched them in their drill sequence, each one was smart, each one executing the command given perfectly. Anaea marched over to Major Byrnes as he set the men up into open order, ready for her inspection. Captain Nilsen inspected his own men to the right of her, and she would be lying if she said she didn't get a small sense of satisfaction at the fact that her men obviously out shone his own.

 

Her inspection was a short one as her men had yet again not let her down and were as usual, perfectly dressed. Nilsen finished his inspection soon after her and they both waited for the Queen's arrival.

 

The royal guard announced her and the Arendellian guard as well as the Albionium contingent snapped to attention to greet the Queen of Arendelle. Anaea found it torturous that as she stood to attention she couldn't just look to her right to finally see the woman she had been so curious about for so long now.

 

Finally, the formalities were over and Nilsen and herself could move to the Queen to show her their men. As soon as Anaea moved she was greeted with the Queen who was a mere five feet away from herself and almost fell over when she saw her. She had heard tales of the Queen's beauty but none could prepare her for the woman in front of her. Anaea had never felt this infatuated so quickly with another woman in her whole life. Whilst it was true that Anaea was no stranger to female company, she was actually renowned for being a heartbreaker on the continent, she had never met a woman to have such an effect on her so quickly.

 

Elsa stared at the foreign Captain in front of her. Elsa had not expected the Captain to be a woman, and had especially not expected the Captain to be such a beautiful woman at that. Captain Forest stood just under six-foot-tall, exceptionally tall for a woman. She was broad, and obviously muscly yet still looked agile and her figure still very much so feminine. She had her hair cropped short, Elsa guessed for practical reasons, and she saw a hint of some curls poking out from under the Captain's hat. Her strikingly blue eyes were one of the first things she noticed about the other woman, her own eyes instantly drawn to them.

 

"Your Majesty, may I introduce Captain Forest of His Majesty King Albert's Royal Army and her regiment the 4th Regiment of Foot."

 

Elsa shook herself out of her thoughts to greet the Albionium Captain, "Captain Forest, it is a privilege to have you and your men with us here in order to help, if there is anything that you require, anything at all, please do not hesitate but to come to me immediately."

 

Anaea shook herself slightly, she wasn't sure if it was purely her imagination or not but she was almost sure the Queen was flirting with her, "thank you Your Majesty, a most generous offer. I hope that my men and I meet your expectations."

 

The Queen chuckled and nodded her affirmation to the Captain, their eyes never once leaving each other.

 

Captain Nilsen cleared his throat and carried on with the inspection, breaking their moment for the mean time. Anaea followed them around the troops and into the office she shared with Nilsen once the Queen was satisfied. They sat down and began to talk of the plans Nilsen and herself had managed to make thus far. The Queen was indeed very sharp and quick, Anaea was very impressed with how the Queen handled herself.

 

After they had spent an hour going over what they had planned, the whole time stares being shared between Anaea and Elsa, Anaea volunteered to show the Queen the men during their training to which she agreed. Anaea took Elsa to the hillside that over-looked the training ground as they watched her men carry out military maneuverers.

 

"I must say Captain, your men truly are very impressive, you must be proud."

 

Anaea nodded her head, turning to look at the Queen, "of course, they are all fine men, each one highly skilled and braver than most."

 

The Queen smiled at her, their eyes locking again as if in a trance. "Captain, might you join the Princess and I for our evening meal tonight?"

 

Anaea was shocked at the offer, royalty had never invited her to their table before, not even the gentry had, given her status as a prostitute's bastard as well as the peculiarity of having a woman in the Albionium army, let alone a Captain.

 

"Your Majesty you are far too generous, I could not possibly accept your offer."

 

"Of course you can and you will, the Princess would love to meet you, and it's about time we had someone new at our table, and I'm sure you're filled with many interesting tales. I won't take no for an answer, and it is rude to make a Queen beg you know."

 

Anaea found herself shocked at the Queen, she never believed in her life that she would be in this situation, in fact if anyone had ever told her that a Queen would be inviting her to dine with her Anaea would have laughed in their face, yet here she was, the Queen of Arendelle looking at her expectantly after inviting her to dinner.

 

"Well of course, if Her Majesty is sure, it would be my honour to dine with you and Her Highness tonight."

 

Elsa almost breathed a sigh of relief at that, she didn't know what possessed her to suddenly invite the Captain to dine with them. That was a lie, she did, she didn't want to leave the Captain's presence and she wanted to find a way to stay in her company even longer. Anna would have a field day with this, Elsa was sure that with the way that Anna could read her like an open book she would immediately realize that the reason Elsa invited the Captain was not just for her stories, but because Elsa felt an insane attraction towards the other woman.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly after that. Nilsen eventually caught up to the two women and she was whisked away to watch one thing or another, Captain Forest remained silent most of the day, stealing glances when she could at the Queen. She truly was the most beautiful woman in the world as she had heard before.

 

Sooner than the two women would have liked, Elsa had to leave for her council meeting. When Elsa left Anaea was left anxious for the rest of the day to be over so that she could be in the Queen's company once more.

 

The training for the day was soon over and Anaea was finally able to head to her quarters to bathe and dress for her dinner tonight. As she dressed in her best dress she couldn't help but fuss with how she looked in the mirror. Her dark curls would not be tamed as usual and eventually she had to give up on the endeavour. Her uniform was pressed to perfection and her dress shoes polished so well she could see her own reflection in them.

 

She made her way out of her quarters and began the short walk to the castle, with only the Queen on her mind.

 

Elsa had thrown her. She was expecting a beauty, and she was also expecting an intelligent one at that. However, the Queen had exceeded her expectations and she was left in a state of awe at the woman. Elsa was unlike any woman she had ever met, she was in a league of her own, and unique didn't begin to cover what the Queen was like.

 

Elsa herself was in a similar state unbeknown to Anaea. After their meeting, all Elsa could think of was the other woman. She found it difficult to focus in her council meeting as they discussed the preparations to turn Arendelle into a constitutional monarchy with an elected Parliament.

 

Elsa was taken with the Captain. She was the most beautiful woman Elsa had laid eyes upon, she had proven her wit and intelligence throughout the day, and had also impressed Elsa with her devotion and dedication to her chosen career. Nilsen had informed Elsa that Captain Forest was a renowned hero of Albionium, she was highly decorated for her service to the crown. Elsa was impressed with the Captain's record of service and how quickly she had managed to rise through the ranks.

 

Nilsen had not helped to quench her curiosity as best as he tried. The Queen was also interested in the Captain's personal life. Nilsen divulged that the Captain was rumoured to be the bastard child of a General in the Albionium army and a prostitute. Apparently, unlike many before him, the General had provided for his illegitimate child which allowed for her to become the fine officer she was today. Elsa also found out that the Captain's father had been the one to name her, naming her after two Greek heroes, Anaea after an Amazonian warrior, and Hypatia after a Greek philosopher whom the General had admired for her dedication to the learned arts. They did not share the same last name however, as due to Albionium law all bastards must take the name Forest.

 

Elsa asked Kai why bastards had to take the name Forest to which he replied that it was traditional that was believed to stem from Albionium's old days in which bastards were sent into the forests to live with outlaws as they were not welcome in society.

 

Elsa found herself far more curious towards the Captain and wished to find out more about the interesting woman, hopefully from the source herself.

 

As she dressed for dinner she took extra time and care to make sure she looked her best for the Captain. There was no denying her feelings to herself, the Captain had drawn her in, and she was undeniably attracted to the other woman.

 

As she waited to enter the dining room she informed Anna of their recent addition to the table. Anna seemed excited to receive the Captain and was looking forward to the stories the Captain would share with them tonight.

 

Anna was albeit shocked to find out her sister had invited an almost stranger to their meal, an act Elsa had never before done. Anna had a sneaking suspicion that her sister's reasoning for this went deeper than a mere curiosity with the other woman and a wish to show her gratitude for the Captain's upcoming work for Arendelle's military but she knew better than to mention it to her sister just yet out of fear of the reaction she would receive.

 

Anna made it her own personal mission that tonight's meal would go above expectations and hopefully she would manage to get the Captain and Elsa alone together. It was about time that Elsa finally met someone, even if that was just a friend outside of Anna herself. Anna knew though that given enough time and hopefully, if things went as planned, there may be more than just a friendship between the two women and Anna hoped that given the right time Elsa would finally open herself up to the possibility of falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Anaea paced nervously in front of the dining room doors waiting to be announced by Kai. Kai eventually opened the doors and announced her arrival to the Princess and Queen of Arendelle. Anaea did her best to appear in control and graceful, when in actuality her heart was racing and she had to concentrate on not tripping over her own feet.

She was seated on Elsa's right, directly opposite Princess Anna. Anna shot a large grin her way before she introduced herself to the Albionium Captain.

"So, Captain, you have to tell me what's it like in the Army as a woman?" Anna asked as the starter was served.

"To be honest Your Highness, not much different as that of a man in my case. I have proven myself worthy of my rank to my peers and superiors. Occasionally there will be remarks that is guaranteed, but not often anymore."

Anna began her new line of questioning, asking Anaea where she had served, what battles she had fought in, what adventures she had partaken in during her service to the crown. Anaea did her best to answer the Princess whilst keeping her answers appropriate for royalty to listen to. The more gruesome details she kept to herself and she tried to placate the Princess with the wonders she had witnessed rather than the horrors.

Elsa added a few words every now and then during Anna's questioning, curious as to the Captain and her life.

"So, Captain, you got yourself a beau back home?" Anaea almost choked on her wine at Anna's question.

"I do not Your Highness, I regret to inform you that my romantic life is not nearly as exciting as my military one."

Anna hummed in thought at the Captain's response, a devilish smile on her face, "really, no handsome Albionium man waiting for you at home?"

"No, Your Highness, definitely not."

"What about a woman?"

Anaea's eyes widened at that question, whilst it was no secret that she preferred the company of the female sex she did not expect the princess to know that bit of information.

"Oh, no Your Highness, I have not found any woman I would live to spend my life with as yet."

Elsa suspected a change in topic was needed and continued the questioning on the Captain's service. She was secretly very pleased that Anna had asked however, as now she had confirmation that the Captain was a lady's woman, and even though she thought that there was little chance of anything occurring between the two of them, especially considering how interesting the Captain's life was in comparison to her own, that bit of information comforted her somewhat.

After dinner had finished and they moved onto finishing the wine left over Anna sensed now would be an opportune time to leave the two women alone. She excused herself from the table, saying that she was tired after the day's events and wished to retire to bed early. Anaea and Elsa watched the princess go until they returned their gazes to each other, smiling nervously.

"More wine Your Majesty?" Anaea indicated to the almost empty glass, holding the remaining bottle in her hand.

"Please, and when in private I would like it if you called me Elsa rather than Your Majesty."

"If that is what Your Majesty wishes…" Elsa raised her eyebrow at the Captain at the use of her title, "I mean of course, Elsa"

Elsa smiled at the Captain, taking a sip of her wine, "I suppose if you get to call me Elsa, there must be something else I could call you other than Captain Forest."

Elsa already knew the Captain's name she had said it aloud enough today, practicing the way it sounded on her tongue, however, she did not want the Captain to know she had spent almost all day thinking of the other woman and inquiring about her.

"Of course, my friends usually call me Forest."

"I was hoping more of a first name," Elsa said with an amused smile.

Anaea was sure her face resembled a tomato at that moment, of course the Queen meant a first name, she wasn't speaking to a fellow officer this time.

"Oh, sorry Your Maj… Elsa. You may call me Anaea if you wish."

"Anaea, it's a pleasure to properly be introduced."

Anaea chuckled slightly, "yes likewise."

The two women looked into each other's eyes longer than what would be considered proper before Anaea broke the contact.

"So, Elsa, are you not courting at the current moment?"

Elsa shook her head and looked down in frustration.

"I apologise if I spoke out of turn, I meant to offense."

"Oh no it's not that," Elsa took a deep breath and rubbed her temples in thought. "My advisors have been throwing Prince after Prince at me since my coronation and haven't quite got the idea yet that I'm not interested in any man they try to send my way." Elsa did not know what compelled her to divulge this information to the Captain, they had barely known each other, but for some unexplained reason she felt comfortable with the other woman, she trusted her.

"I see, and your council do not know that you are not interested in being with a man?" Anaea wasn't sure if this was the Queen admitting that like herself, she was attracted to women, or she was just admitting she didn't like the men she was faced with for other reasons.

"I don't think it has ever crossed their minds that I would prefer to be with a woman instead." There, she had said it, she had finally admitted what she had always known to another human being. It made it all the more real, having someone else who knew, and she did not know what compelled her to tell Anaea, but she was sure the other woman wouldn't betray her trust and let her secret out.

Anaea herself felt ecstatic at the knowledge that the Queen was indeed like her. She knew there was no way the attraction could be requited, Elsa was far too good for her, but the information made butterflies come to her stomach, and a sense of happy relief flooded her.

"Perhaps one day you will tell them and give them all such a shock that they never broach the subject of marriage again."

The Queen chuckled at Anaea's comment, "we could only hope, if I hear them tell me how lovely such a Prince is from whatever land and how handsome our children would be I may vomit."

"That is one thing I at least do not have to worry about, no one is extremely concerned about my marital status or my bedroom habits."

The conversation between the two women flowed easily from then on, and not before long they had finished their wine, both refused to acknowledge it in case it brought their evening to an end. The clock in the hall chimed 11 o'clock and Elsa looked down at the table disappointed.

"I suppose you had better get back to the barracks, it is late after all and I am aware you have to rise quite early in the morning for drills."

Anaea nodded sadly at the Queen, "unfortunately you are correct, there is no rest for the wicked, even if we technically don't start for another two days."

Elsa found herself in a state of panic, she had to let Anaea go but she didn't want to be out of her company, "would you care to join us again tomorrow night? Tonight was very enjoyable and I find your company pleasurable."

Anaea blushed at the compliment, again wondering if the Queen was indeed flirting with her or just attempting to be nice, "it would be my pleasure Elsa, so long as I am not outstaying my welcome, I too find your company pleasurable," she quickly made up her mind that she would test the waters with the Queen to see if she was right about the flirting, "and it is not often that one receives an invitation to dine with such a beautiful lady."

Elsa blushed at Anaea's comment, a small smile gracing her features, "why thank you Captain, it is not every day that a woman as beautiful as yourself dines with us either."

They shared a meaningful look between each other, it was confirmed that they were indeed both flirting with each other, Anaea was unsure as to what this meant for her or what she should do about it, and Elsa was unsure as to how she was best to react to the knowledge that her attraction to the Captain was apparently not one sided.

"I do regretfully have to leave now, if I stay any longer I must confess I would find it far too difficult to leave at all."

Elsa nodded her head sadly, she too didn't want Anaea to leave but she knew the other woman was right.

"Until tomorrow then."

"Until tomorrow," Anaea looked slightly unsure until she apparently made up her mind, bowed, and placed a gentle kiss on the Queen's hand. With one last smile to the other woman she turned on her heal and began her walk back.


	4. Chapter 4

Anaea had been consistently dining with the royal sisters every night for the past week now. Occasionally their meal would be joined by Kristoff and just like the first night, Anna would excuse herself relatively early to leave Elsa and Anaea alone in the hopes that the two would grow closer.

The two women had indeed been growing closer in the past week, they spent hours after dinner talking to one and other and had grown to know each other very well. The two women also could not deny to themselves that what had started out as a simple attraction had grown even more. They seemed to crave time together and looked forward to their evenings together more than any other part of their day.

Anaea stood on the hill overlooking the training ground and watched as her men showed the Arendellian recruits how to execute simple drills and commands. Anaea was very pleased with the progress so far and was proud of her men and their dedication to training the new men into the army.

Lieutenant O'Neil was currently in command of the training for the day as she supervised the proceedings. O'Neil was a capable officer and a close friend and she was extremely proud of her Lieutenant and his efforts in the training procedures of the past few days. The new recruits had taken well to the Albionium command and were showing the foundations of becoming excellent soldiers in Arendelle's quickly growing army.

Captain Nilsen had also come to warm to their presence in Arendelle and had become to show his gratitude to their much-needed help.

"They look amazing." Anaea was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden presence of the Queen at her side. She couldn't help the large smile that spread across her features at the other woman's presence and held her head up higher.

"Indeed, your people are coming along nicely, in a few months they should be ready to join your military properly and it would be doubtful that you would need our continued assistance."

Elsa looked disappointed in her answer. Anaea knew why, in a few months when Arendelle no longer needed Albionium support she would have to leave with the rest of the Albionium military and it was doubtful that she would be able to see Elsa for a very long time.

"Let's not think about that just yet shall we, whilst I still have you here I intend to cherish every moment I have with you."

Anaea looked over at the Queen, a warm feeling spreading through her chest. The two women had never really broached on the subject of either how they felt for one another or what would become of their connection once Anaea had to ship out.

"And I shall cherish every moment I have with you, Elsa."

Elsa looked into Anaea's eyes, a serious look on her face. She had grown very fond of the other woman in the past week and her feelings for the Captain had grown immensely. She glanced down from Anaea's eyes and to her lips, they were so close, if she leant just a few inches in then she could capture the other woman's lips with her own. It all seemed so simple.

Without thinking the two women moved closer together, their gazes switching from their lips to their eyes. Just as Anaea was about to finally close the distance between the two a loud shout was heard from the training ground, dragging the two back to reality. They were still outside, still where everyone could see them.

Elsa looked away from Anaea and back to the training ground to watch the men in their drills.

"So, Elsa, what brings you down here?" Anaea wanted to break the tension that surrounded the two women since their almost kiss, it was unbearable to be so close to what she wanted more than anything and not be able to claim it.

"I needed a break and I thought why not be productive and look how the men are improving at the same time," Elsa looked in thought for a moment before finally saying what she wanted to without fear, "and I wanted to see you."

Anaea was taken aback by the Queen's honesty, she wasn't expecting the Queen to admit that she had wanted to see her specifically. "Was there something you wanted to see me about?"

"Cherished moments before they are so rudely ripped from us."

"Elsa…"

"I know, we have such little time together, and we've never discussed it, I just, I feel as though it is cruel how little time we are allowed. I spent years pushing the people I cared about away from me, only recently have I been able to accept those people back into my life. I don't want to waste a moment I have with you whilst we have it, Anaea, I care for you, probably more than I should. Is that so wrong?"

Anaea was shocked at the Queen's admission. She could hardly form any words to respond to the other woman, who suddenly looked so vulnerable as she looked at her with worry in her eyes that she had over stepped, that she would be rejected. Anaea managed to slightly shake her head in agreement with the Queen as her brain tried to catch up with what had just happened.

"I suppose you're right, if we have so little time together why dance around this feeling as if it's not there when we clearly both feel it."

Elsa looked as though she was about to respond but their moment was broken by Captain Nilsen approaching them, "Your Majesty, such an honour for you to come and see the progress."

Elsa looked momentarily annoyed at the other man's presence as he disrupted a conversation the two women desperately needed to have, "Captain Nilsen, I must say I am impressed at the progress our men have made in the past week. Which reminds me, as an act of gratitude to the Albionium officers and men who have come here Her Highness and I have decided to throw a ball in their honour on Friday night, please make sure that all of our own officers as well as the Albionium ones are invited. Of course members of the gentry and nobility will be in attendance."

The Captain looked very pleased at the prospect and thanked the Queen for her generosity, "Captain Forest, I apologise for cutting your conversation with Her Majesty short but you are needed in the training ground. It is time for you to keep your promise and show the men how an experienced officer fights with the sword."

Anaea nodded to the man and made her apologies to the Queen before heading down to the field. Elsa watched as Anaea took off her red officer's jacket and admired the way her white shirt accentuated her muscles and obvious curves.

Captain Nilsen, as her equal in rank, joined her on the field and undressed similarly. The two captains unhooked their swords and scabbards from their belt before they unsheathed their weapons, ready to fight.

Lieutenant Berg stepped in between the two, ready to start the show for the men to watch, "remember, the first to draw blood from the torso wins, no unnecessary blows or injuries, let's keep this gentlemanly shall we." The two captains nodded their agreement, "en garde!"

The two captains circled each other, both studying for any signs of weakness. Finally, Nilsen had enough and started the contest by swinging at Anaea which she easily blocked.

Elsa watched in astonishment as the two fought, Anaea was incredibly skilled and graceful with her sword, and it was easy to see that she was by far the better swordsman of the two. It appeared as though Anaea was 'taking it easy' on Nilsen, Elsa suspected she didn't want to humiliate him in front of his own men and thus undermine his authority.

The two fought for several minutes, Nilsen not once being able to come close to Anaea's body. It was clear that Nilsen was getting tired and changed his tactics to throw all he could at the other Captain. Elsa watched with baited breath as Anaea blocked and dodged the blows coming her way, narrowly missing some.

Nilsen managed to clip Anaea with his sword, slicing into the skin of her forearm as she blocked his latest blow. Anaea had had enough of the cat and mouse game they were playing, she quickly ended the match as she could have done a while ago by giving the Captain a slight scratch to the chest, drawing the blood to end the match.

The Albionium soldiers all cheered for their captain as she shook her components hand sportingly and was led off the field to stitch the large cut in her arm. The Queen followed the Captain to the medical tent and sat with her in silence as she was stitched.

When the attendant finished and left the two women to have some privacy Elsa turned to Anaea, "you could have finished that way before you did, and now look, you've ruined your shirt."

Anaea chuckled lightly, moving slightly to hold the Queen's hand in her own, "it's fine, I've had worse, and besides it'd be unsporting of me to finish the poor man off in a matter of seconds don't you think, at least this way the men have had a proper demonstration of sword fighting techniques."

Elsa still didn't like how Anaea had put herself in unnecessary pain but knew the other woman had her reasons. She ran her thumb across Anaea's hand softly, "yes well I'd rather you didn't get hurt at all."

"Well, glories of being a soldier my dear, I have many a scar to show for my service, pain is part of the job, albeit not the most appealing I will admit."

Elsa looked at the woman next to her, the Captain never ceased to amaze her, "you looked very beautiful out there you know, I couldn't help but think about how I…"

Anaea looked at her quizzically as Elsa drifted off from her sentence, "how you what?"

Elsa took a deep breath and looked the other woman in the eyes, no more hiding how she felt, she had promised Anna that, "how I want you."

The air between the two women changed, their gaze became heated and for the second time that day Anaea found herself leaning toward the Queen. Elsa leant in to the other woman, their lips a breath apart.

"If you want me Your Majesty, I suggest you claim me," it was spoken as a mere whisper, her breath tickling Elsa's lips.

Elsa smiled slightly and closed her eyes, she closed the final distance between the two and softly pressed her lips against Anaea's. Neither knew how long they stayed there, their lips gently caressing each other's, they were broken apart by noise from outside the tent.

Elsa rested her forehead against Anaea's laughing gently, "why does this always happen to us?"

Anaea chuckled with the Queen shaking her head slightly, "I don't know but I swear I'm going to find whoever made that noise and have them run laps around the castle until they pass out."

"Unfortunately, my darling, I do have to go, I've neglected my duties for far too long now. However, I look forward to seeing you tonight, and perhaps we could continue where we left off."

Anaea nodded slightly moving to kiss Elsa one last time before she had to go, "until tonight then my Queen."

Elsa gave the other woman one last peck before she stood to leave, "until tonight my Captain."


	5. Chapter 5

Anaea stared at her reflection in the mirror, checking again and again to make sure that her uniform was perfect for tonight. Anxiety welled in the pit of her stomach, not once in her twenty-nine years of living had she attended a ball, let alone one held by royalty.

A knock sounded from her door, she checked herself one last time before she answered it and was greeted by Major Byrnes and Lieutenant O'Neil. The two men wore their best dress as she did, both had obviously gone to great trouble, as she had, to make sure their dress was impeccable.

The three officers began their walk to the castle together, casual conversation flowed as they joked about with each other. Anaea thanked the heavens for giving her the two men as her junior officers, they worked well together and had become fast friends throughout their careers together.

The ballroom was filled with officers from both countries and members of the Arendellian gentry and nobility when they arrived. A band in the corner played out a quickstep and the centre of the room was filled with dancers from all different walks of life. Anaea was pleased to see that several of her junior officers had found the courage to dance with women from the upper classes of Arendellian society.

She searched the crowd of people hoping to find the Queen in the throng, she knew that they wouldn't be able to be physically intimate as they had been the past few nights after their kiss, stolen glances at dinner, and passionate moments when they were left alone.

She caught sight of Anna standing by a table that looked as though it was almost completely dedicated to chocolate, Kristoff standing beside her, an amused smile on his face as he watched the Princess gorge on the sweet treats. The two were perfect for each other, and Anaea felt a sense of happiness for the young Princess that she had found a man who fit so well with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of Arendelle's Lords. He introduced himself as Lord Falsen. Anaea took stock of the man, he was typically handsome, tall, muscular, and his manners were impeccable. She introduced herself to the Lord and engaged him in conversation. Falsen seemed quite pleased with her and Anaea couldn't help but wonder why.

"Captain Forest, I wonder if you might give me the pleasure of this dance?" Anaea was taken aback by his offer, men never asked her to dance, her career usually put them off, not that she minded.

Anaea wondered how rude it would be to turn the Lord down, maybe she could make an excuse that the two of them would look too strange on the dancefloor together, especially considering she was dressed as though she were male, the Army having not even thought about designing a female uniform, another fact she was glad of.

The Lord looked hopeful however that her response would be positive, and she would be lying if she said that she found his company repulsive. He seemed like a nice sort, someone she may have befriended in another life, and so she found herself agreeing to the dance.

The whole way through the waltz she felt eyes following her. Anaea knew that the two of them would attract attention and chalked it up to people trying to figure out if it was at all proper for the two to dance. As the waltz finished Falsen excused himself to go and fetch drinks for the two and Anaea was left standing on the outskirts of the room wondering what to do in the peculiar situation she found herself in.

Falsen returned after a few minutes and the two conversed for a while until the topic Anaea dreaded came up.

"I beg of you Captain, please tell me you have no beau, a beautiful woman such as yourself is likely to have one, but I fear it would break my heart to hear it."

Falsen had shown what she feared, he was interested in her romantically and she had no idea what to do about it.

"I am afraid Lord Falsen that I do indeed have a beau, one that I myself am very taken with," Falsen seemed to deflate at this knowledge and looked rather disappointed.

"It is a real shame Captain, a woman such as yourself would have made a very handsome wife," Anaea, albeit shocked at this statement, felt rather sorry for the Lord, he was a nice fellow, and he would make some woman very happy in the future.

"I thank you for the compliment my Lord, and I hope you do not take this as rude or as me attempting to escape your company, which I must admit I have enjoyed, when I excuse myself."

Falsen nodded and seemed to take her excuse well, as she left the ballroom she chanced a last glance at the man to see him conversing with another Lord, at least he took her rejection well.

Anaea made her way outside and into the castle gardens. The ball was fun and she was enjoying it, however, the heat and the pressure of having so many aristocrats was getting to her and she felt she needed a moment alone. She made her way to a spot that Elsa had shown her, the slightly raised position allowed for a beautiful view of the water and she felt herself relax immediately.

"I do hope you're not trying to run away," Anaea turned in shock to face Elsa who had somehow managed to creep up on her.

"Of course not, I just needed some air."

Elsa nodded slightly, standing next to her and looked out at the water.

"You seemed rather close with Lord Falsen tonight," Anaea thought she detected a hint of jealousy from the other woman.

"Indeed, he is rather a nice chap, it was a shame for him that I don't feel attraction to men," she paused for a second, turning to look at the other woman, "and that my eyes are only drawn to one woman as it stands."

Elsa couldn't help the large grin that broke out across her features at Anaea's words, "yes well it is lucky for some that that is the case, it would be very unfortunate for me if my affections weren't returned."

"You don't have to worry about that my darling, you are the only woman in my thoughts," Elsa turned to return Anaea's gaze, a soft smile lighting up her face. She looked around quickly, and after seeing that they were completely alone, leant in and pressed a tender kiss to the taller woman's lips.

Anaea struggled to think of a moment in her life happier than this one, Elsa had soon become an important part of her life, and every moment she spent with the young Queen would forever be cherished in her heart.

"I suppose I should return, it is considered rude for the host to leave her own ball so soon and for so long."

Anaea nodded her agreement, disappointed that their moment had to end so soon, "however, after you have demonstrated your dancing skills already, I think it only prudent that you grace me with the same honour."

"Elsa? Are you sure, we are in public after all, people will talk if they see us together like that, and there is already enough talk with my nightly visits to the castle."

"Let them talk, and if it is true why should it matter, it is my life, not theirs," a mischievous smile broke out on the Queen's face as she eyed Anaea up and down, "and maybe these rumours will stop my council from trying to push countless princes on me."

Anaea would never get used to the cheeky side of the Queen so well hidden in public by her natural graces and façade.

"In that case Your Majesty, it would be my honour to have this dance with such a beautiful woman as yourself."

By the end of the night, Elsa and Anaea had more than one dance together, and as predicted they were the talk of the ball. Many guests presumed that the two were close friends and wished to dance together as friends do. Due to the Queen's introverted ways they guessed that she felt more comfortable dancing with a friend than men she did not know as well. Despite this, many of the guests also presumed that the two women were indeed involved in an elicit love affair.

The two women were aware of the attention they drew but could not find it in themselves to be concerned about the stares and the whispers, they were too engrossed in each other.

The night was coming to an end and the guests excused themselves to go home. Soon all of the guests had left. Anna left for bed the moment the last guest left, she had had more alcohol than she probably should have had and felt extremely sleepy by the end of the night.

Anaea offered to walk the Queen back to her chambers before she herself walked back to her room in the barracks. The two women walked in a comfortable silence, their hands intertwined. Anaea had never felt so lucky in her life than in this moment, just to be so close with Elsa was intoxicatingly perfect. In such a short period of time Elsa had managed to worm her way into her heart and she would be lying if she said she wasn't falling for the other woman. That thought scared her though, she knew that eventually she would have to leave Arendelle and as a result, would not see Elsa again for the foreseeable future, and she knew that when that happened it would break her heart.

Realistically she knew their relationship would be short lived, Elsa was a Queen, Anaea had nothing to offer her. She knew that one day Elsa would be forced to marry some royal from the continent, even knowing the likely possibility of this happening hurt her more than she would like to admit. However, she knew that she would rather spend the short time she had with the other woman as best as she could than to run from how she felt to save herself further down the line, a broken heart was worth the memories she would forever cherish.

They soon reached Elsa's room and Anaea was left standing with the Queen unsure as to where to go from there. Elsa made the decision for her and pulled her head down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together and Anaea felt herself being pulled into the room.

Elsa tugged at the buttons of her dress jacket and pulled it off her shoulders, her hands running along her back. Anaea pushed Elsa against the closed door, bringing the other woman's leg around her hips as she held her against the wood. They broke the kiss for air and Anaea took the advantage to pepper kisses along Elsa's neck, lightly biting as she went.

Elsa's hands tangled in Anaea's short hair and pulled the other woman impossibly closer to her body. She let out a soft moan which spurred Anaea on further. Elsa pulled Anaea's head back up only to crush their lips back together again.

Elsa pulled away slightly from the other woman, "stay with me tonight."

Anaea pulled back further to look into the Queen's eyes, the raw emotion in the monarch's eyes shocking her, "my darling, trust me when I say that I want nothing more than to have you right now, but I want to make sure that you are ready first, and I don't want to rush this."

Elsa let out a frustrated breath, pulling Anaea back into her, "why do you have to be so courteous, it's awfully frustrating," she lent in and placed a soft kiss upon the other woman's lips, "thank you though, for being so considerate. I don't want you to go just yet though, so whilst I have you here I might as well have fun."

Anaea thanked whatever gods were listening for giving her this amazing woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I just moved to London for uni and I've been having a bit of a hectic time as you can imagine. Anyway I hope you like this one, as always comments are always loved, suggestions welcomed, and criticism accepted happily. Thanks and enjoy (hopefully)

Anaea woke dazed and confused. The bed she was in was far more comfortable than any she had slept in, the early morning sun glared through the large windows opposite her. Panic filled her body, where was she? Anaea quickly sat up in the bed to begin searching for her weapons only to be met by what she could only describe as the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Elsa was still deep in sleep, dressed in the same gown she wore the night before, the sunlight giving her a heavenly glow, reflecting angelically off her platinum hair, Anaea felt her heart jump to her throat at the sight. Elsa stirred slightly in her sleep but did not awaken at Anaea's sudden movements.

Memories of last night came flooding back, dancing, drinking, kissing the Queen in the moonlight, more dancing, more drinking, and then walking the Queen to her chambers. After Elsa had made her stay for 'a little while' things had gotten heated again, hands roamed, lips crushed together, Anaea's jacket and shirt were flung across the room, it took all of her will to stop them from going any further. Elsa of course had complained and had asked her to cuddle for just a little while longer until she had to go back to her barracks. It appeared that during that moment the two had fallen asleep and now here she was, naked from the waist up in the Queen's bed, looking very compromising.

She didn't even want to think what her fellow officers were imagining she got up to last night, her obvious absence speaking volumes. She only hoped no one made a link and figured out she spent the night with the Queen. Despite the fact that she had her own room in the officer's barracks, she would be surprised if the other men did not notice that she had yet to return.

Anaea carefully slipped out of the bed and searched for her missing clothes. Her boots were easy to find, as was her jacket, however, her shirt was another issue entirely. She carefully tiptoed around the room searching for the lost garment. The Queen stirred again and let out a quiet moan. Anaea decided that she could get her shirt back at a later time from the other woman and dressed as best as she could before she snuck out of the room and back to her barracks.

 

Elsa woke to an empty bed the next morning. A wave of disappointment hit her at the loss of Anaea. She must have left at some point during the night or this morning so as to not cause any scandalous talk of the two's relationship.

Elsa slowly rose from the bed and began her morning routine to get ready for the day's business. Her eye was caught by a strip of bright white sticking out from the top of her wardrobe, she pulled at the white material to see that it was Anaea's discarded shirt from the night before. The once pristinely pressed shirt was now rumpled and creased, she pressed the cloth to her face and took in a deep breath smiling at the scent, the memories of last night coming to her thoughts. She was grateful to the other woman for stopping things before they got too far, as ready as she felt, she didn't want her first time, as well as their first time, to be in a shroud of drunkenness.

Elsa finished getting ready and made her way to her study to begin the mountain of paperwork she was sure Kai had dropped off for her. There were several reports from her ambassadors of the mood from the other nation states, most of them still agitated that the Queen had not accepted their offers of marriage and the like. Elsa groaned in annoyance at these, she could not understand why these countries would not take no for an answer, if she did not want to marry their prince they should just take that and leave it.

After she read the reports she moved on to the new trade agreements that either needed tweaking or signing and was half way through when a knock came from her door. Captain Nilsen walked into the room, a serious look on his face.

"Your Majesty, two days ago the Albionium scouts took out our trainee scouts for a mock mission and they came back this morning," Nilsen paused and took a breath before continuing, "the scouts reported Prussian scouts just outside the capital, they managed to gather intelligence that their scouts were there to count our troops, and to see how we are supplied."

Elsa sat up straight in her chair, a frown working its way onto her face, "and what do you think this means Captain, do you believe Prussia is preparing to make a move on us?"

Nilsen shook his head slightly, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth, "I am not sure Your Majesty, Prussia has had no real contact with us to indicate that they wish to declare war, however, Captain Forest and I agree that this may be the Prussians checking how best to hurt us if the need arises."

"Why would the Prussians believe that there may be war between us?"

Nilsen looked embarrassed at the question and shifted slightly, refusing to look the Queen in the eye, "Captain Forest believes it may have to do with your refusal to marry his nephew Prince Frederick, and their instance past your refusal."

"And she believes that if I continue to refuse King Frederick's proposition to marry his twelve-year-old nephew he may declare war on us?"

Nilsen nodded solemnly, still refusing to meet the Queen's eyes, "thank you Captain, I shall meet with my advisors to discuss the issue further and see if there is another solution that does not involve me marrying a child."

Captain Nilsen saluted and took his leave from the Queen. Elsa sunk in her chair and rubbed her temples, she could feel a monster of a headache forming. She called for Kai and asked him to make arrangements for her council to meet tomorrow to discuss the issue at hand.

After she finished her paperwork for the day Elsa sat by the window and looked out at Arendelle. She did not know what to do in relation to Prussia, they were too large to go to war with, and she did not want to put so many lives in danger for the sake of her marriage status. She knew that if she married the little Prince his Uncle would try to use her powers to his advantage, she was aware that King Frederick had ambitions to unite Germany under one flag, but she did not want to play any part in his plan as much as she sympathised.

Anna slammed her office door open, and Elsa cringed at the sound of the wood hitting the stone of the wall.

"Elsa come on, Anaea, Kristoff, and I have been waiting for you to come down for twenty minutes now!"

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she realised she had been sat worrying for hours and was now late to their evening meal. She apologised to Anna quickly before the younger woman dragged her down to the dining room, practically pulling her arm out of its socket.

 

 

Dinner was silent for Elsa, the other three talked animatedly about this and that, the Queen only occasionally speaking. Her mind was on what to do about Prussia. Sher couldn't marry Prince Frederick, not only was he a child and the wrong gender, she would also be used as a commodity by King Frederick for her powers. She could not go to war with the state, they were too large and too many lives would be lost. She could not continue to deny their propositions as she agreed with Anaea that they would attempt to force her into an agreement. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Anna and Kristoff excused themselves at the end of the meal to walk through the gardens together, and left the two women alone. Anaea moved closer to the troubled woman next to her and placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

"Love, you've been distracted all night, what's going on?"

Elsa turned to the other woman, and looked at her for a while. She scanned the other woman's face, taking in her deep, gorgeous blue eyes, her pale complexion juxtaposing the darkness of her constantly messy hair, the scar that marked her bottom lip she had told her came from a bit of wood from an explosion a little too close for her comfort, her crisp red uniform jacket with its gold detailing and stiff collar. She released a breath and felt all the tension leave her body as she fell into the other woman, wrapping her arms around her slim waist.

"It's just all this mess with Prussia right now, I just don't know what I can do."

Anaea nodded and stroked the Queen's back comfortingly, "you'll figure something out darling, don't worry, I have every confidence in you."

Elsa smiled against the other woman's shoulder, rubbing her face into her neck and taking in her scent, "I missed you this morning."

Anaea chuckled slightly shaking her head at how quickly the Queen's demeanour changed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to go but I also didn't want any more rumours spreading about the two of us, I don't know how happy people would be if they found out I spent the night in your bed, they might think we were up to something."

Elsa giggled at the insinuation, lightly kissing Anaea's neck, "what if we were up to something?"

"Don't tempt me now, I find it hard to stay in control around you as it is."

Elsa lifted her head from Anaea's shoulder and looked her in the eye, a serious look on her face, "I don't want you to have control."

Anaea sucked in a breath at the remark, allowing the Queen to take her by the hand and lead her away, towards her bed chamber. Elsa pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. She took a moment before she walked back over to the other woman, beginning to unbutton her uniform jacket.

Anaea grabbed her hands and pulled them from their job, forcing Elsa to meet her eyes, "Elsa, are you sure? You don't have to do this."

Elsa nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the other woman's lips, "I'm sure, I want it to be you, please."

Anaea lent down and pressed a kiss to the Queen's mouth, pulling away, leaving only a hair's breadth between the two of them, "okay, if you're sure."

Elsa responded by melting the ice dress she wore, stepping back for Anaea to look at her, her eyes wide at the sight, "I'm sure."


End file.
